


Skywalker

by Evilux



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilux/pseuds/Evilux
Summary: An introspective fic about Luke and his struggles as a teacher of the Jedi ways."Doubts, you have? Hmm? Of the Jedi. Of where they stood. Of who they really were? Existed for many millennia, the Jedi Order has, yes. Likewise, the Sith. Resolute, the Jedi stood. To uphold peace and democracy. Yes, light side of the Force did they teach. Hmm. Right, you are, Skywalker. To doubt us. Light side, dark side. Day and night. Always in motion so one is in more power than the other. Find your own path, you must, Luke. Teach the new generations of the Force. Not of the Jedi Order or Sith Empires. Past mistakes, they were. Set in stone, and black and white were our ideas. Dispel them, you must. All there is left, the Force is."





	Skywalker

PART 1: Yennharr 

"Stay with the ship." The robed man told the astromech unit as he jumped out of the cockpit. The droid twittered anxiously. "It's alright," the man smiled, "I'll be fine."

The man then turned to the large fortress-like structure that loomed ahead of them, and his smile turned into a grimace. Already he had a bad feeling about this. 

Taking a deep and calming breath, he started walking to the vast temple, calling upon the Force for guidance. But if the Force had any new insight to the man's goal, it did not provide it. Inwardly sighing, the man called upon the Force again. This time, he used it to leap across the rough, uneven road as he navigated to the foot of the temple. 

"Hey, Artoo." The man called into his commlink. There was a static filled reply. "Check the onboard computer. What does this translate too?" he asked, pointing the camera sensor to a strange engraving that was set on stone in front of the temple. There was pause, and another reply. The man's blood when cold. "Yennharr. I've seen the name in a holocron before. It's the name of a planet and a temple. And by the looks of it, this might be it. This place has been abandoned before the Empire even took over, though. It wasn't on their charts." The man explained. 

He left out the part where it was stated that this was a Temple of the Sith. 

He climbed the temple steps and immediately felt the strong residue of the dark side of the Force, and shivered. He remembered how he first encountered such dark residue in the cave in Dagobah, where a dark Jedi fell in the hands of the exiled Jedi master Yoda. 

He remembered Leia recounting her experience when she was in orbit around Endor, when her ship passed part of the orbit where the death star had exploded. She had been overwhelmed by the Force residue then. And had felt the Emperor's dying thoughts from the strong presence he had left in the Force when he died. The anger at the betrayal of Darth Vader. The hatred he felt when he realised he was fated to be destroyed by the offspring of his old Master's creation. 

The Jedi shook the thoughts away. No point bringing up past memories. The Force residue in the temple would be strong, and he would not give it more power than it already possessed. He cleared his mind and set some mental barriers in place. 

He entered the temple, and was immediately greeted by an onslaught of overwhelming emotions and memories of many. He gasped and fell to his knees, his mental shields cracking under the pressure of the vast amount of events and history the now empty temple contained. He shook on his knees, knuckles clenched and white on the cool, dusty floor as he tried to make sense of it all. The screams and the hissing and whipping of blades. The unearthly growls and fury of the Sith that had reigned here and were killed by Jedi or their own. 

The temple was built on pain and anguish. It was a mistake to step in here. 

The Jedi brought himself up to his feet and tried to breathe, and for a second, he was in control. He forced the visions and memories of the past out of his mind and called upon the Force to calm his mind yet again. 

And when his vision cleared and the yells and shouts of those long dead faded, weariness fell upon him. He closed his eyes. 

This was not a residue. It was a wound. 

He opened his eyes and took a step forward. "That's far enough, Master Jedi." a voice called somewhere to his left. The jedi turned, but saw nothing. He stretched out with the Force, and felt a presence. But there was nothing breathing here. Frowning slightly, he probed the emptiness some more, trying to find the owner of the voice. 

"Oh don't bother. You'll not find me."  
"Who are you?"  
"A remnant of the past."  
"You're a Force ghost?"  
"Yes. I do not have a body or a visual manifestation. But I have a presence. Unfortunately, I am bound to only exist in a place like this."  
"Because of its connection to the Force?"  
"Yes."  
"You died here."  
"Yes."  
"Were you a Sith?"

"Does it matter?"  
"I guess not. Not now."  
"It never matters. Sith is but a title. A title which one possesses to enable oneself to use the force in an aggressive and hurtful way. Sith do not limit themselves to the Force as Jedi do. They explore every aspect of it."  
"But they act out of anger and hate."  
"And this makes them weak."  
"What?"

"Imagine opening yourself to the wonders of the Force. To not restrain yourself to the teachings of the Jedi. To the teachings of moderation and control. To have it all all at once and knowing everything. But using that knowledge and power selfishly. To use it and envy those with more of it. To hate. To spite. To inspire jealousy and rage. This is what a Sith does. This is what makes them weak."

"Why are you saying this."  
"Forgive me. I was a teacher once. A teacher of the Force."  
"A Master?"  
"Yes."  
"But you were not a Jedi?"  
"Young Skywalker. I am not Jedi nor Sith. I despise such labels."

"Then where did you learn to be a.. Force wielder?"  
"The Galactic Core. A planet by the name of Whillsmenn. You shall go there as well. In time. There you will find the Shaman of the Whills. They will teach you."  
"What makes you think they're still there after all this time?"  
"The Force is a gateway to many abilities, young Skywalker. Some may be considered unnatural. Unlocking the secrets of immortality is something the Sith have been trying to do ever since the galaxy was bestowed with the Force. The Shaman of the Whills have uncovered it eons ago. "

"How would I find these Shamans?"  
"You can't. Few Jedi ever had. You can only seek them if they allowed you to."  
"Then how-"  
The Jedi was interrupted by the buzzing of his commlink. 

"Someone else has arrived. Someone who seeks my knowledge for selfish reasons." the presence told him, and he felt the displeasure that it radiated. 

"Come in, Artoo." The Jedi pushed the commlink, but was greeted with static. "That's typical." he said under his breath. 

"You are of the Force, Skywalker. Use it." the presence advised.  
"I can't. The Force residue here is clouding my-"  
"Your mind is open to attacks quite easily, Skywalker. Close it. It's a valve. You can control what enters. And what leaves. Mental barriers can only help you so much. Learn how to utilise your mind, and promptly."

The Jedi took a deep breath, and focused. He could hear the past in the edges of his mind. The whirling of lightsabers, the calling of the Force to be used against others. If he faltered even a little the visions would flood his mind again. He pushed them further back, and stretched out with the Force. And felt the intruder. 

"Good." the presence acknowledged.  
"It's Sirklish. One of Talon Karrde's people."  
"She seeks me."  
"What?" The Jedi frowned, probing Sirklish's mind, searching for intent.  
"She's here.. for me. Artoo activated the distress beacon-wait how long did the memories of the past overwhelm me just now?" The Jedi suddenly asked.

"Well over two hours."  
The Jedi sighed, "I need to get better at judging time whenever I have visions."  
"You need to get better at everything, Jedi."  
"You're telling me. Look, she's not after you. Artoo put up a distress call because I missed the hourly contact. Twice. He must've thought I was in trouble. Silkrish must have picked up the call and came to see what's happening."  
"And this person you know just happens to be in the system to respond to a call like this?"  
"The Force works in mysterious ways." the Jedi said, though there was doubt in his words.  
"Or maybe this person, unlike you, doesn't bear her mind for all to see."

"Sirklish isn't with the Force. I'd have known."  
"To mask one's presence in the Force is no easy task, to be sure. But this intruder has had been here before, many years ago, multiple times. They were seeking a holocron at first. And they had felt my presence in the temple like you have. But I did not reveal myself. I saw through their intent. They left in anger, but they had placed sensors in the doorways. Sensors you have triggered and alerted them to your presence."

The Jedi sighed again. "I'm guessing you revealed yourself to me purely because of my lack of intent."  
"You saw this place in a vision. Visions are the most neutral workings of the Force. But this is no time to discuss the ways of the Force. An adversary approaches. And I shall hide my presence from her and you again."

"Wait!" Luke called, but suddenly the presence in the Force vanished, leaving him alone. 

Alone save for Sirklish, who cautiously stepped into the entrance of the Temple. "Skywalker." she mewed. "Sirklish." The Jedi nodded. The Cathar's fur flattened. "Your droid call. I come." she said, rather sheepishly. Luke stared at her, trying to focus past her obvious unease to be around a figurehead of the New Republic, and there! Like a particularly sour pomejrant seed among the sweet ones, he felt the flicker of ill intent towards him. 

"You were in the system?" he asked casually, taking his eyes off her, and suddenly he was lifted off his feet and thrown backwards. He righted himself in midair and let the Force guide him safely down. At the same time, his lightsaber flew from his belt and into his hand, and with a snap-hiss, a brilliant green blade shone into existence, humming softly. 

"Foolish Jedi." Sirklish snarled and drew her blaster. A blaster that looked unorthodox and custom made, and the Jedi understood the reason why. With a practiced twist, she turned the handle grip from it original position and pushed the scope upwards, and then activated the lightsaber. A misty-white blade hissed into existence.

"That's a clever design. Where'd you find that crystal?" Skywalker asked, his blade up in cautious defense. 

"Why would you care?"  
"The Empire destroyed and ravaged most of the planets that had kyber crystals. My students need some of those crystals to complete their Jedi training. They need it to craft their lightsabers."  
"You are a dead man, Skywalker. I wouldn't worry about your students at a time like this." she said and leaped into the air towards him, bringing her hissing lightsaber down with all her might. 

The Jedi brought up his own blade to parry, but suddenly the green beam vanished. The other had deactivated his lightsaber with the Force. With no time to think and with his arms already raised and in the way of the oncoming white blade, Luke did the only thing he could and called upon the Force to push the Cathar off course. 

Sirklish landed lightly on her feet and raised her lightsaber in an unfamiliar attack stance. "That's not fair." Luke murmured as he activated his blade and brought it up again. "What know you of fair, Master Jedi?"  
She came at him again. Luke pushed her back with the Force. She landed lightly on her feet again and holstered her lightsaber. "You think this is game?" Sirklish asked, and Luke felt a tightening around his throat. "I have tried to communicate to the Temple Spectre many times. And here _you_ are!" Sirklish growled as she bodily lifted the Jedi by the throat. 

Luke only had moments. Using the Force, he felt around his rival's blaster-lightsaber, and found the activation switch. Vision blurring and almost at the brink of irreversible neurological damage, he activated the blade. it pierced through her combat trousers and thigh and came out from the other side. Sirklish screamed and her grip slackened, and the Jedi fell, too shaken to even call upon the Force to dampen his landing. 

"Blasted.. _Kyrrun_.." The fallen Cathar mewed, clutching her cauterized wound. Luke called upon the Force to ease the blood flow to his brain. "Who are you?" he asked, waking towards her, his lightsaber held low.  
She spat at him. And at the same time, a broken column came barrelling towards him. He halted it with the Force, and it fell crashing to the floor. 

"Save your effort." Luke advised the Cathar, and pressed his commlink. "Artoo?" he called, but there was only static. "You were jamming me." he stated. The other ignored him. Sighing inwardly, he pulled her lightsaber towards him, and attached it to his belt. 

"Who sent you?" he tried.  
"No one sends me. I came of my own accord."  
"Why are you here, then?"  
"To seek the knowledge I need. I went to all the known Sith temples in the galaxy. From Ashass Ree to Korriban. I've learned lost Sith Arts. I've learned to use the gift that was bestowed upon me by the Father-"  
"Who?" For the second time that day, Luke's blood ran cold.  
"Yes." Sirklish purred, "the Father. Abeloth-the Force entity you met- she knew him. He was her master. Known only as the Father. He had twin children, too. Daughter and Son."  
"And they're all evil." he stated. 

"No. Abeloth is the Empress of Chaos. She does as she pleases. Father is the Emperor of Order. He does as he sees fit."  
"And the children?"  
"I do not know. Ancient beings are they."

"What's this knowledge you seek?"  
"I aim to bring the Son and Daughter to their knees. Only then-only when they bow to me, will I be a god."  
Luke shook his head slowly, suddenly very tired. "All the knowledge and power you already possess. All wasted on something so unachievable."  
"Shut your mouth, Skywalker. Do not presume you know any better. The Father chose me and gifted me with the Force. Do you presume to know his reasoning for this?"

"I don't. Frankly, I know nothing. I seek knowledge, same as you. I seek Jedi artefacts, Jedi codes. I seek those who spent their time with Jedi. Who fought and lived alongside Jedi. To know what it is to be a Jedi. I am the last of the old ways and the first of the new ones. Every Force user I've met tells meI am strong with the Force, but what is strength without discipline? Without restraint?"

"You're the most powerful force user I've met. And yet you restrain yourself." she spat at him. "Give me your power if you are too weak to make use of it."

Luke smiled thinly. The Cathar were a demanding race in general, and Silkrish had the Force. And no matter how much she practiced the dark side and sought her unattainable power, she was too disciplined to be a Sith. There was good in her, he could tell, like how he could tell with his father. 

"And what will you do if I give you my power? What would you do if you become a god?" he asked.  
"You call yourself a Master, yet you do not know these things?"  
"Enlighten me." The Jedi said patiently.  
“Those who can tame the Daughter and Son are those fated to bring balance to the Force.”  
"My father had already seen to latter." he said slowly.  
"I sincerely doubt it. He would have had to tame the Children."  
"Maybe he did. I don't know what he has accomplished before he was seduced by the dark side. I know for sure he fought in the Clone Wars, and he led many expeditions around the Outer Rim."

"Darth Vader is but dead. The Children, if they were ever in his control in the first place, are in his control no more. The time is ripe for someone else to tame them." Silkrish hissed. "Why harm me, then?" Luke asked. "You were in my way." she said simply. He nodded, gathering as much.  
"Do you know any healing techniques?" He asked.  
"I know how to mask my pain and continue a fight."  
"I meant actual healing."  
"What are you saying, Skywalker?" She asked. 

Luke reached down to her wound, and saw her fur stand on end. "I am only healing you." he said, gently. "I see you thoughts, Skywalker. But I suggest you don't." she said coldly. He frowned.

"It is great disrespect and dishonour for the victor of the battle to spare the one he defeats. And you are offering assistance as well.. it's the ultimate shame."  
"Is this a Cathar thing?" Luke sighed, and the other nodded. Luke stood up, thinking hard. He could not just leave her here.  
"However, since you are keen on teaching. Teach me a healing technique." the other demanded. 

"You got it, Silkrish." Luke smiled, and began instructing her. 

An hour later, Silkrish could limp with only a slight wince. "You were my enemy, Skywalker. But your willingness to help those who wished you harm is admirable. I see I'm your mind that you are planning to let me go. But do not presume I would not keep looking for ways to tame the Children."

"I wouldn't presume that much. But please, in your quest, also learn the ways to heal and calm yourself." he advised.  
"I still wish to know what the Temple Specter has told you."  
"Nothing that might help you, I believe." he said confidently and truthfully.  
Silkrish regarded him for a second, and then nodded. "I believe you, Skywalker. But do not stand in my way again."

"I'll try not to." he said. 

"One last thing." the Cathar looked at him in the eye. "Do not tell Talon Karrde what you know of me. I am dutybound to serve him, and only seek out Sith knowledge when time permits." She said. Luke frowned but nodded. "I understand." he said.  
"Thank you. We better go. I have to report to Karrde. To feed him more lies about myself." she said, grimacing. Luke felt a pang of sympathy. The Cathar were truthful and honest to a fault. Silkrish was in genuine pain to lie to someone she served. 

"We better get going, then." he said, pushing back his thoughts. The other nodded and pawed her way out, limping with every other step. He followed her, and felt the Temple Spectre return at the back of his mind, and remembered that he had his own quest now. To find the Shaman of the Whills...

 

PART 2: Preparations 

 

The evening sky reddened over Coruscant as the Jedi slid into one of many balconies that lined the top side of the Old Imperial Palace. He joined his sister, who was leaning to look at the many moving lights of distant repulsorcars and hyperscrapers that covered most of the planet. 

"I know you have to leave. I know it's important. But I don't like it." Leia Organa Solo muttered, not looking at her company. "Leia-"  
"Don't. Have you told Han?"  
"No. He won't like it."  
"_He_ won't like it?" The senator turned sharply to look at her brother, "the Inner Core, Luke! It's uncharted and dangerous. Unpredictable solar storms, cosmic radiation. Fickle hyperspace lanes! Do you even know where the planet you're looking for is?"  
"The Force will guide me, like it has all these years."

The woman sighed, turning back to watch the sunset. "I wish I had your courage." she said. The Jedi frowned.  
"Still caught in the Defel debacle?" he asked.  
"Not only that. Jacen is acting distant and I don't know why."  
"Don't worry about him. The after effects of a bacta coma has weird effects on a Jedi."

The other turned to him, startled. "And when were you planning one telling me this?" She demanded.  
"Leia it isn't a big deal. Trust me, I've been through a bacta coma and I came out fine. Jacen will be alright. Give him a while, and some space. You have enough on your plate."  
"If you're sure, Luke. You have to tell Han you're leaving, and Mara."  
"I will. And Mara is going to accompany me."  
"She is?" the other asked, mildly surprised.  
"Well, I'll have to ask her first. But yes."  
"Good, I don't want you to go alone."

Leia's commlink buzzed, and she pressed it, sighing. "Senator Solo, we have an emergency meeting for the Defel case in an hour. Do excuse your current responsibilities if you can." A voice stated. Leia thanked the voice and turned the commlink off. "Life of a politician." Luke smiled. 

"We should get going, anyway. What are you planning to take? Not your X-Wing, I hope."  
"No, I had my sight on a bulk ship."  
"And what are you going to bring with you that needs that much cargo space?"  
"Two modified A-Wings."  
Leia whistled. "Who'd you ask for clearance?"  
"Gavrisom. Told him it was Jedi business."  
"Pulling the right strings, huh?"  
"I learn from the best."

They headed back inside. 

_________________________

Mara Jade concentrated, her hands moving automatically on her console as she navigated the Wild Karrde through the asteroid field. She could sense the anxiety the new recruits radiated, and was mildly annoyed. They were distracting her. She made a mental note to keep them out of the control room the next time she did something like this. 

"We nearing edge of asteroid field. We can make jump now." Sirklish mewed timidly. Mara nodded, slowly slipping out of the intense Force concentration she put herself in. "Whenever you're ready." She heard Talon Karrde's cool voice somewhere behind her. And the space outside turned to starlines as the ship made the all too familiar jump into hyperspace. 

She got off her seat and went to her living quarters, feeling the eyes of some on her back. She grimaced, her mood turning sour. She did not understand why Karrde had bring the new recruits into a mission like this. 

No, she understood. First-hand experience. That and he wanted to show off her Jedi skills. 

Well, not really show off. The Jedi were coming back to the galaxy, and it's inhabitants did not know what that exactly entitled. Some believed that the Jedi were all powerful and immortal. Some feared that Luke was manipulating the politics in Coruscant so him and his Jedi students could one day take over. Some thought the Jedi were unworthy to make their return, as they had all but vanished during the Empire's brutal control. A control that she, to a certain extent, enforced. 

She pushed the thought off her mind. In any case, Karrde wanted to show Mara's true prowess in the Force. And how she was to be trusted and treated as an equal. Not to be scorned or looked up to due to her Jedi status. And it worked all the time. Once they realised Mara was only a human with human limitations, and only had a little edge with the Force, they suddenly opened up to her. 

But it still hurt whenever there were new recruits. They always seemed to fear her. It made her feel like a freak. She sometimes wondered how Skywalker dealt with matters like this. 

"Mara, you might want to come back up. We got a transmission from Skywalker once we came out." a voice rang in the cabin. She had to smile. Of course he called just when she thought about him. She got up and left her cabin. 

"We're fine. There has been a recent influx of new smuggler parties sourcing from the system. We went to check it out personally, but got into some.. disagreements with the patrol units. We had to pull out fast through an asteroid field, but nothing a resident Jedi couldn't handle." Karrde was telling Luke as she entered the control room. 

"Even Jedi have limitations, Karrde. It's the crew you have to be thanking." she told him, and turned to the screen, where a flickering live feed of Luke was plastered. "You called?"  
"Yes. This is odd, but I need your help."  
"Nothing odd about needing help."  
"No, this is a weird.. occasion." Skywalker said, rather sheepishly.  
"What is it?" Mara asked with narrowed eyes.  
"We'll be going to the Inner Core. Where we'll hopefully find an ancient order of beings called the Shaman of the Whills."

"Okay, why?"  
"I've had.. visions. These beings have unlocked secrets of the Force."  
"Secrets?"  
"Yes. And they've shown themselves to me in my visions, called me to them."  
"It might be a trap." Mara said, wearily.  
"No. Visions are the most neutral workings of the Force." he said, and for a second his eyes flicked towards the other side of the room, where Sirklish sat with her trainee recruit. 

"If you're sure." she sighed, "when are we leaving?"  
"As soon as possible. I have the ships ready on Yavin."  
"Speaking of Yavin, why did you choose me? Don't you have proper Jedi you can bring?"  
"You're a proper Jedi. And you were with me on my vision."  
"Alright, fine. I'll see you in nine hours."  
"Thank you. Keep in touch, Karrde." The Jedi Master said before signing off. 

"Inner Core?" Karrde thought aloud. "That's suicide." one of the recruits said, looking at Mara apprehensively. "No planet there has been charted yet. No hyperspace lanes, no anything. You two will be flying in blind. You sure about this, Mara?" Karrde asked, frowning.  
"If Luke's sure, it's good enough for me." Mara shrugged truthfully.

___________________________

Luke stood on the viewing platform above the training ground, watching the younglings spar. Part of him focused on the friendly duel, noticing the children use the various stances and attack movements he had taught them. But another part of him wandered elsewhere, thinking about the journey he had to embark on in nine hours. 

Possibly the single most important thing he would have to see through in his lifetime. 

He thought back to Yennharr, where he had heard the Force spirit of the long gone Force wielder, who identified himself as neither Sith nor Jedi. He had claimed they were just labels. That the Jedi used the Force with moderation and selflessness and restraint, and that this made them weak. That the Sith used the Force in passion and selfishness and in full power, and this made them weak.

Luke had meditated for days, trying to figure out what the Temple Spectre had meant. And during one of the meditations, a vision came to him. A vision where he and Mara were in deep uncharted space, their ship failing and themselves looking out at the golden planet that had their ship in its gravity. 

And the vision changed to reveal tall, thin beings looking at him as if he was really there. They looked at him and had said, "Come find us."

Luke shook their pale faces from his mind as he saw one of the children on the floor with the other above him, his practice saber pointed in towards him in victory. They both looked up to the Jedi Master, who nodded his approval, sensing doubt deep within him. 

Neither Sith nor Jedi were masters of the Force. Was Luke right, then, to teach the ways of the Force as the Jedi did. He needed to meditate again, before the trip. It was an inappropriate time to doubt himself. 

He went to his chamber and closed the door, and sat cross-legged, closing his eyes. And began his meditation. Minutes in, he heard a voice. "Doubts, you have? Hmm? Of the Jedi. Of where they stood. Of who they really were?" the voice asked. 

"Yes."  
"Existed for many millennia, the Jedi Order has, yes. Likewise, the Sith. Resolute, the Jedi stood. To uphold peace and democracy. Yes, light side of the Force did they teach."  
"Is there a definite line between the dark side and the light?"  
"See through the old ways, do you? Hmm? There is no line, Skywalker. Only influence.  
Fear, anger, hate, jealousy, envy, spite. Strong, negative emotions they are. Influential. Coupled with the Force, used against others in evil ways, they can."

"So the dark side is a manner of speaking."  
"Yes. Not of importance, these matters are. Fool, I was, to think otherwise. Light side, dark side. Day and night. Always in motion so one is in more power than the other. But longest night, when the Empire rose. Longest night. The day was all but destroyed. But fulfilled, the Skywalker prophecy had. Balance, did Anakin Skywalker bring. A new balance. One not perverted by opinions of what is right and what is wrong. Teach you, I can, of the Old ways. But I shall not. No more. Find your own path, you must, Luke. Teach the new generations of the Force. Not of the Jedi Order or Sith Empires. Past mistakes, they were. Set in stone, and black and white were our ideas. Dispel them, you must. All there is left, the Force is."

"Is this why the Shaman of the Whills called to me? To teach the Force as it truly is?"  
"Hmm.. Yes. Peculiar, how the Force works. Told me of those beings, my apprentice did. Qui Gon Jinn, his name was. Taught me, he did, to preserve myself as a memory in the Force, as he had learned from the Whills. To Obi-Wan, he taught as well. This memory is what you are speaking to, Luke."  
"And what else did this Qui Gon Jinn learn from the Whills?"  
"I do not know. For a reason, they have called you. To them, you shall go. Their knowledge shall help you in teaching."  
"I thank you for your wisdom, Master Yoda."  
"The Force is with you, Luke. I will miss our conversations."  
"You're leaving?"  
"Not surprised, are you?"  
"Obi-Wan had left the flows of the Force, too, years ago. I knew it was only a matter of time for you to go, as well."  
"Yes. Too long, have I dwelt. Now, I too, must leave. To see what lies beyond. Ready, I am. I have been. For a long time, yes."  
"Good bye, Master."  
"Farewell, Luke Skywalker, and may the Force be with you."

__________________________

Mara brought her ship down many landing pads that lined the south of the temple. She was startled to see how much restoration the temple had undergone. Luke had found the place with two other Force-users, including herself. It seemed like a joke, then. The Jedi Temple was just broken stone and charred platforms overgrown with flora. 

But now it seemed like a smaller version of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. And it all came down to Luke and his resolve. A resolve to bring back the old ways of the Jedi. And he had his own students now to. Around twenty, if she was not mistaken. Again, a joke compared to the thousands and thousands of active Jedi serving the Order back during the Clone Wars, but again, Skywalker had his resolve. 

She landed her Z95 on the pad nearest to the south entrance. Immediately she felt the Force presence the Temple had. A sort of welcome, gentle breeze in her mind. The canopy cracked open and she jumped out. "Sorry I can't meet you in person. Just come in to the main hall. I'll meet you there in a bit." a voice called in her mind. "You got it, Master Jedi." she replied as she made her way towards the temple. 

She sat on one of the cushioned chair near the end of the hall and closed her eyes, stretching out with the Force. The temple was one of the few places she could actually meditate. But she barely had any progress when she felt Luke in her mind, slowly bringing her back to the present. 

"You okay?" he asked, his brows creased. "Yeah, why?" She asked.  
"You've been meditating for two hours. I thought maybe you're doing it accidentally." Mara swore. "You're right, I have been doing it accidentally."  
"You'll get control of it over time, " he said gently. "Are you ready to leave?" 

"Yeah. How exactly are we going to the Centre?"  
"Lando hooked me up with a heavily modified C-class small bulk freighter, housing two modified A-wings."  
"Modified as in?"  
"They should handle the stronger cosmic radiation we'll encounter in Core space. They can also determine solar wind vectors and have other equipment doing other things."

"And we're only two people."  
"We can handle it."  
"I hope you're right, Luke. To explore uncharted space, that usually means an expedition of at least twenty people aboard a medium cruiser."  
"I saw only us in the visions."  
"You're the one who keeps insisting the future is always in motion."  
"This time.. This time we're approaching a shatterpoint."

Mara's eyes widened. _You will go to Tattooine and see to it that Skywalker does not survive. YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER._ a voice screamed in her mind.  
"Mara.." The Jedi inquired.  
"It's.. the last command the Emperor gave me. My first shatterpoint."  
"You.. you've encountered a shatterpoint?"  
"Remember the vision you had in the past? The one above the Saarlacc Pit in Tattooine? Where I diverted the lightsaber the droid shot towards you away with the Force? That was one of my shatterpoints. That day there was a major dissonance in the Force. Because of me. Had I fulfilled my duty, you'd have died, and the Emperor would have won. But that day you lived, and because you lived, the Emperor died."

Luke fell silent, a faraway look on his face. "We should get going." Mara told him. It did not bode well to dwell in the past.  
"Of course. You have everything?"  
"In my ship. I'll get them."  
"Meet me by the freighter afterwards. I am going to talk to Horn about the training he'll be providing."  
"Don't tell me. Corran Horn is teaching the students?"  
"Hey, a year ago so were you." the Jedi stated, and Mara felt a pang of guilt. 

"It's alright, Mara. Even I don't think I make a good teacher."  
"No, Luke. I left because I can't stand it. My past, I can't just ignore it. But you. You're the best teacher I've had. You don't understand how lucky your students have it, to have Luke Skywalker to teach them how to be a Jedi."  
"I, thanks, Mara." The other replied, his old farm boy sheepishness showing. 

___________________________

The bulk freighter took off, repulsorlifts flaring. Luke felt a wordless goodbye from Horn below, and replied in kind. "How long till we come out of hyperspace? A week? Two?" Mara asked, strapping in.  
"Closer to a month, I think."  
"That long?"  
"It's the safest vector to travel along, and it'll take us right to the Rinnissari system."  
"That's the farthest anyone has been into the Core?"  
"Yes, and that's where we'll start our search."

They exited the atmosphere, the old and worn ship shuddering as its ion engines replaced the ascent from the repulsorlifts. Once they were above orbit and out of the planet's gravity well, Luke flipped some switches and turned a lever. And the stars outside stretched into lines as the freighter pulled into hyperspace. 

 

Part 3: Rinnissari 

 

The swirling blue storm shuddered out of existence to reveal many bright white lines, stretching as far as the eye could see. The lines in turn shortened until they became near dots, and suddenly a golden planet loomed before the ship. They were here.

"That's Rinnissari?" the woman aboard the ship asked as the ship made its final whines to indicate they were out of hyperspace. "Yeah. We better check those hyperdrive motivators." The other replied.  
"No kidding, I'll be right back."

The man stared uneasily out the transparisteel window, to the golden planet. It was tidally locked, he knew. Only the twilight zone was habitable, and he planned to bring the ship down near the equator, where he heard some old, pre-Clone Wars outposts were. But he also was wary of his vision. Something was about to happen that would bring them to the planet against their will. 

The woman unlatched the panel housing the motivator module and was greeted with the warmth and stench of astrogrease. She grimaced as she took the module apart and inspected the motivator. It was too hot to touch, as expected, and looked like it could maybe take one more hit before it failed on them. She examined it closer, watching for cracks along the grooves when the ship shuddered. 

"Mara! Come back!" Luke said urgently to her. She stuffed the motivator into its module and slid it in place on its spot behind the panel before running back. "What?" She asked, but only sensed his fear. She called upon the force to sprint faster along the corridor as she entered the control bridge. 

She could see the warning lights flashing across a dozen consoles. Luke sat and looked outside, dazed. "What's happening?" She asked. He turned towards her, his face unfocused, but calm.  
"You don't hear it?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Him. A Whill. He's taken control of the ship"  
"Luke what are you talking about?"

Luke turned back to the planet. "There's a Whill down there, and he's using the Force to control the ship." he told her. Mara's skin crawled. "What? How? We're too far away for him to possibly use the Force like this. How'd he even sense us?" She hated the idea that their ship was not under their own control. 

"I don't know." Luke said, calm and not the slightest bit worried now. "You were afraid just now." she stated. He nodded, "I saw this happening in a vision, but I had it wrong."  
"Saw what happening?"  
"Us getting pulled into the planet. I thought our ship equipment failed and were caught in the planet's gravity. But now I understand."  
"So this Whill is bringing us in? To where?" Mara asked, pushing back some choice words about him not telling her about the part of the vision where they were hurtling towards their deaths. 

"The dark side of the planet. It's uninhabitable, but he insists the place where he is can support life."  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Luke." the other said. 

The ship shook as it entered the planet's atmosphere, and shuddered some more as the repulsorlifts kicked in to counter the planet's gravity. They descended past thick clouds and rain and were met with the crashing ocean covering all that was visible. But not much was visible. The iodine clouds blocked most of the starlight. 

The two watched pensively as the ship navigated above the water towards some unknown destination. Their mind alert to the presence of the Force guiding them. "Do you sense anything.. hostile?" Luke asked. Mara shook her head, puzzled. The Jedi Master had a wider and more detailed Force perception than she did. 

"You can sense danger better than I can." he answered her unspoken question. "Maybe if you stopped exclusively looking for the good in things." she replied, half seriously. The amount of close shaves he had had in his eventful life could be cut a little further if he was more cautious. No. Luke was a cautious person. He was just far too trusting. 

The ship slowed down. They stared out of the transparisteel window, scanning for a landmass of some sort.  
"You will disembark on the ocean." a voice reverberated softly in their minds.  
"We can't land on the water." Luke observed.  
"If you want my assistance for your journey to the Planet of the Whills, you shall do as you are told."

Luke turned to Mara, more amused than confused. "Can Veeone keep the ship repulsorlifted here until we come back." he asked.  
"Sure. But Luke.. What are you planning to do?"  
"I don't think he intends for us to land. I sense.. something. Right beneath the waves below our ship. I think it's some kind of marine animal. I think we're meant to leave this ship and then ride that."

Mara deployed the ship's landing struts, although they had no intention of landing. Inbuilt security protocols disabled any lowering of the entrance ramp unless the struts were deployed. _And the security protocols were built in for a reason_, she thought, shivering as sudden cold engulfed her. The ramp lowered and immediately mists of cold ocean spray flew towards them from ten feet below. 

Luke looked inquiringly at her. She nodded once and jumped into the cold air, and sensed the Jedi Master jump after her. Calling the water freezing was an understatement. Mara gasped and swallowed a considerable amount of water, and had a fraction of a second to register it was sweet before she went under. And suddenly was pushed back up by the water. 

She turned around, wet hair clinging to her face, searching for Luke. "To your left." his voice was strained in her mind. She turned, her body numb. "This is deuterium. Heavy water. We can't sink." he said.  
"So how do we go under?"  
"I don't know."  
Mara channeled the Force through her body, trying to dull the numbness she felt from the cold. 

Suddenly the creature breached. She gasped once again as she saw the smooth gerarubber-like skin flash past her, and had moments to process tentacles and a long fin, before it went under again. It was huge. Almost as big as the ship hovering above them. 

_What do you seek?_ a silent voice called in Luke's mind. He frowned, forcing his teeth not to chatter as rivulets of icy cold water cascaded down his face.  
" _Are you the one below us?_" he asked.  
_Yes._  
"_Are you the one who'll guide us to the Whill?_"  
_Ah. That's what you seek. Follow._

The creature came up to the surface, but did not breach. A dorsal fin protruded from the water slowly. It was taller than Luke.  
_Follow._ it repeated before gliding away, the fin acting as beacon. The Jedi Master stared after it, a fin cutting away at the waves away from them faster than they could ever swim, feeling helpless."_I can't. The water is too cold and we cannot swim as fast._" he called. 

_Follow. It is not my place to listen to your complaints._  
"Take her, at least. Let her ride you." Luke said aloud, his voice barely audible. It was too late, his senses, fuzzy as they were, told him the creature was too far away. They were stranded. "Mara! Call Veeone to pick us up." Luke told the other, who's mind immediately flooded with relief. A moment later, the ship above them descended and its ramp lowered. 

Luke barely felt a flicker of danger in the Force before the creature burst out of the water behind them and tackled the ship. He sensed the ship groan and complain under the impact and stress. The repulsorlifts, built to withstand strong winds and gravity and not much else, strained under the dynamic weight of something at least the same size as the ship itself. 

And then the creature disappeared underneath the waves. "Follow." it commanded. Luke reached out into the Force to push the creature away, but was instead lifted off the icy waters and thrown skywards. He righted himself with the force and fell gently back into the water. "_You cannot harm me. Not yet. Follow._" the creature told him, it's dorsal fin extending above the water yet again. 

Just as Luke was pondering what there was left to do, he sensed activity all around him. There were other creatures around, significantly smaller and more chattery. He could not identify individuals nor what they were saying. But they were there, and they appeared to be children. 

He could hear the larger creature bellowing a call in annoyance. But the childish noises insistently chirped all around them. "What's happening?" Mara asked, more annoyed then confused. "I don't know." Luke muttered, trying to gauge the conversations between the creatures. 

"They shall accompany you." The larger beast snapped at Luke before swimming away. There was a cacophony of happy vibes around him, and the smaller creatures surfaced. "Jedi Skywalker, it is an honour." he felt one say as it swam up to him. Even though it was a lot smaller compared to the ship-sized beast that went away, the child was still bigger than Luke. 

"Thank you. What happened?"  
"It is too cold for you two for a conversation here. Hold on to us. We'll bring you somewhere warm and resume the conversation."  
Luke was feeling wary. He sensed no danger in their predicament, but that might change. 

It all came down to choices. Choices and trust. 

"We can't swim." Luke stated finally.  
"That's fine. Hold on to us." the creature said, extending a dorsal fin. 

The creatures swam at breakneck speed, and Luke sensed that they were using the Force to accomplish this. They seemed to travel for an hour or so, the cold winds frequently whipping at their faces until numbness set in. 

And then they approached a rock jutting out from the sea. A tall, wide outcrop towering over them. And Luke could make out a cave opening in the darkness. "To there, we go." His ride told him. "That is where the Arhat resides."  
"The Arhat? That's one of the Shamans?"  
"It is the one you seek. The one you came to this world, for. That is all I know."

They entered the vast cavern, and Luke felt the large beast that tackled their ship earlier deep below. And he felt something else. The presence that guided his entry. The creatures swam to the end of the cavern, and stopped once they reached traversable wet stone. "This is where we leave you, Jedi Skywalker and Learner Jade." the creature said. Luke let go of the beast and swam to the stone as Mara followed. 

"Thank you for guiding us here." Luke nodded at them after he climbed. The creatures shot jets of water into the air to express their sentiments, and used the Force to carry the fine mist to them. "They could've just bowed." Mara said, half smiling. Luke sensed the creatures descend back down, before they turned and trudged onward. 

Mara saw a sort of staircase that would lead them up and out, which they climbed. Outside, they saw a chamber. Luke looked at her, and nodded. Faces set in stone, they entered the chamber. And saw the Whill staring expectantly at them. 

"I am Waryun Kree'jun of Whillsmenn. You sought us, and we seek you in turn." The tall, luminous being said, his voice gentle yet firm. "I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Of... Tattooine." The Jedi stated, stepping forward, "This is Mara Jade. She's a Jedi Learner."  
"Ah, a padawan, she is. If memory serves right."  
"In a way." Luke said, feeling a mild annoyance in Mara's mind at the unintentional insult. A feeling that was obviously apparent, as the Whill looked at her more intently.  
"I have offended you. Forgive me." he said.  
"Don't worry about it." Mara replied. 

"I have come to learn the ways of the Force." Luke said, staring keenly at the alien. The glowing black eyes flicked back to the man. "Indeed? You call yourself Jedi Master. A Master should have some sort of mastery over the Force, yes?"  
"A sort, yes."  
Mara scoffed.  
"A sort is an understatement. He willed a storm into existence once. Don't you think that's worth a mention when you're discussing your prowess in the Force?" she asked.  
If the Whill found the interruption rude he did not show it. "Truly?" he asked, his eyes resting on her.

"It was something I did when I had no other choice. I was not in control, and I let the dark side take control of me for an instant to save my friends." Luke corrected her.  
"There is much conflict in you, Jedi Skywalker. A newfound conflict, unrelated to this side you call dark. Yours will be a difficult tale. It can wait." the Whill said patiently, and then turned to the woman, "Why are you here, Mara Jade?" 

Mara blinked at the unexpected question. "Luke told me to come. He says he saw us here in a vision."  
"A vision of the future?"  
"Yes."  
"Could he have lied?"  
"Luke Skywalker does not lie."  
"So certain, are you? You followed him here without question?"  
"More or less."  
"You unquestioningly follow a man who questions himself?"

"If you're asking if I trust him. The answer is yes."  
"No, Mara Jade. My question is do you trust what he's not?"  
Mara frowned.  
"Do you know why he's here?"  
"Not really." Mara replied, her voice slow. The Whill was apparently satisfied with their conversation, because he turned back to Luke. The Jedi looked embarrassed. No, he looked ashamed, Mara realised suddenly. 

"So now, you. Jedi. Or are you beginning to question that term and what it entitles?" the Whill asked.  
"That is why I'm here. From the time I left Tattooine til only weeks ago was I certain the Jedi path is the right path."  
"If you'd like a personal opinion, the paths you call dark side and light are abstract nonsense. Jobendu, is all there is."  
"Jobendu?" Mara interrupted.  
"Yes. It has many names. White Current. Potentium. The Force." the Whill replied. 

Luke felt a shiver. That was what Yoda had told him earlier. "Yes. Your father knew this." The Whill's eyes turned back to Luke. "My father?" Luke asked, surprised.  
"Yes. He tamed the Children. That's no easy task. Powerful, he is, with Jobendu. Very powerful. But he failed to see. He knew. But he didn't see. Or maybe he saw. But didn't care enough." the Whill said, thoughtfully bemused. 

"What are you saying?"  
"Ah, your father. He loved someone in the most basic sense that he blinded himself to his own power to be with her. This is why he did not take the Father's place. He loved something so much that he could not see anything past her. He, as you would say, gave in to the dark side to protect the one he loved. But in doing so he destroyed her and himself completely. He failed to see. It is not entirely his doing. The other one. The 'Sith' clouded his judgement with his own power. Such power. So wasted." The Whill shook his head, a little sad. 

"What did my father know?"  
"He saw through the Jedi. He also saw through the Sith. But his raw emotions and power, coupled with the fear of losing the one he loved, made him rely on the Sith, however. When he realised he killed himself and her, he was mostly machine. The flesh in him only knew bitter rage and deep sorrow. He became a tool to a being that only cared about power. By the time he knew you were alive, he could not care anymore. Not until the moment he saw his own son being tortured by the very thing he swore to destroy in his youth.

"What I am saying is, Luke. There is no perfect Jobendur. There is the one who is aware of all the other manners of utilising Jobendu. And the one who sticks to what he knows, and ultimately becomes a slave to his own doing. The Jedi were slaves. The Sith were slaves. The Rathbahna were slaves. Even the Bendu. The only master is the Father. But he, too, is a slave in his own right. He is a celestial being who was present when the galaxy was bestowed with the Force. But he is slave to its power, as well. Jobendu is the true Master."

"I understand that. But what does that mean for me? What should I teach if not the ways of the Jedi?" Luke asked, exasperated. The Whill looked at him thoughtfully. 

"That is for you to decide. You have taken the first step into a larger world by accepting there are no two sides. Until you've taken enough steps. Until you've learned enough from many other Jobendurs and their history, you are but a student yourself, unfit to teach as of yet."

"But Yoda, the Temple Spectre. You. Everyone told me to go to Whillsmenn to learn."  
"And the path to Whillsmenn I shall provide. I can awaken your mind to the presence of all Jobendurs in the galaxy. The one who are open to Jobendu. The one who influence Jobendu or are influenced by it. And you can go to them. And you can learn." at the last word, Waryun extended a thin arm and touched Luke's forehead with an index finger, and the man fell to his knees, gasping. 

Mara looked at Luke, a little worried. Her danger sense was not warning her of anything. And then the gasps became a scream, and Mara felt something in the Force that she had only felt once before. She closed her eyes, enhanced her senses, and saw. There was a Force nexus surrounding the Whill and Skywalker, and she could see the traces of fault lines in the Force that all led to Luke. A Shatterpoint. 

A crucial one. 

And then the screaming stopped. 

"Your mind is an ocean of thoughts that anyone can dive into, Skywalker. You have to change it. It should be a vial. And there should be a stopper. In time, you'll learn this. For now, how do you feel?" the Whills asked. 

Luke got to his feet, shaking slightly. "I can.. sense. I can feel everything." he said, eyes closed. Mara could sense a difference in him. "Then you know where Whillsmenn is. And you know where your path lies. This gift I'm giving you is not permanent. You'll not be all seeing forever. This is your priority, Jobendur. You will visit all these other Jobendurs, and learn. After Whillsmenn, Mara Jade will tell you where to go next. Her destiny lies close to yours." the Whill said. 

She looked curiously at the Whill. But he did not elaborate. "You will need to help him. Get back to your ship, and head back to the Outer Core, back to where your duties lie. Your people need you now. Afterwards. Afterwards you will both go to Whillsmenn. And then, it is up to you. The gift of Sight will weaken over the course of a year. That's how long you will have to seek the Jobendurs and learn. Now. Go." The Whillsmenn said, and right before their eyes, he faded. 

Luke staggered out of the chamber, unwilling to let Mara help her. "Can you beckon call your ship?" She asked. The other nodded, not speaking as he fished out a relay disk and activated it. "Luke, you need to tell me what's happening with you." Mara tried. He looked at her, his face no longer had that glazed look. "It's Leia and the children. There's something wrong on Coruscant." He breathed.


End file.
